Leeteuk And Park Jung Soo
by Akai Vieh Kawaii
Summary: Leeteuk adalah Park Jung Soo, leader dari boyband ternama korea selatan, Super Junior... Benarkah? Huh,, summary macam apa ini...


_**Leeteuk And Park Jung Soo**_

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Rating : K+

Warning : Fict so' tau, membingungkan, dan banyak jesalahan lainnya bertebaran.

Pov :: Leeteuk/Park Jung Soo

Melindungi…

Itulah yang selalu aku inginkan. Melindungi orang-orang yang ada di sekitarku. Melindungi sosok-sosok orang yang aku sayangi. Melindungi setiap keeping kenangan yang terekam indah dalam hidup.

Menjaga…

Itulah yang aku inginkan. Menjaga setiap detik kebersamaan yang kualami bersama mereka. Bersama semua orang yang kucintai dan mencintaiku.

Memimpin…

Itulah yang mereka ketahui tentang diriku. Memimpin. Bahkan yang mereka tahu, aku adalah yang terbaik dalam memipin.

Tapi mereka salah.

Aku adalah orang gagal. Gagal dalam melindungi. Gagal dalam menjaga. Dan gagal dalam memimpin.

Leader…

Yang mereka tahu, aku adalah Leeteuk. Leader dari sebuah boyband ternama korea selatan, Super Junior. Leader yang mampu mengatur dua belas orang anggota sekaligus adiknya. Bahkan jika dua belas orang itu bertambah dua orang.

Bukankah seorang leader harus kuat?

Bukankah seorang leader tidak boleh menangis?

Jika itu terjadi, kemana adik-adikku nanti akan bersandar? Kemana mereka akan berlari? Selain padaku…

Mereka benar-benar melihatku sebagai Leeteuk. Leader terbaik di korea selatan. Leader yang berani memimpin dua belas orang dalam sebuah grup. Leader yang selalu berdiri di depan rekan-rekannya. Leader yang selalu mendapat kepercayaan. Leader yang kuat, yang tidak pernah memperlihatkan kelemahannya di depan semuanya. Leader yang selalu mementingkan kepentingan anggotanya daripada dirinya sendiri. Leader yang amat sangat hangat. Leader yang kuat. Bahkan ketika Hangeng pergi dari grupnya, meninggalkan dirinya dan rekan-rekannya. Menerima Kangin dengan lapang saat dia terkena masalah dan memutuskan untuk wajib militer. Dan, mengizinkan Kibum dengan ikhlas saat dia akan vakum dari grup untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Mereka benar-benar melihatku sebagai Leeteuk Leader yang kuat.

Tapi mereka melupakan sesuatu.

Mereka melupakan sesuatu yang juga bagian dari diriku.

Mereka melupakan Park Jung Soo.

Ya, Park Jung Soo. Orang yang telah habis terkikis dan digantikan oleh orang baru, Leeteuk.

Tak satupun orang tahu seperti apa Park Jung Soo. Dimana sekarang Park Jung Soo…

Mereka benar-benar melupakan Park Jung Soo. Orang yang paling suka menangis diantara semuanya. Orang yang paling diam diantara semuanya. Orang yang paling klemah diantara semuanya. Orang yang selalu merasa takut dan kesepian jika sendirian. Orang yang selalu mengeluh tentang rasa sakit di pinggangnya. Orang yang menangis saat grupnya mendapat berbagai penghargaan. Orang yang masih malu-malu saat jika membawakan lagu ciptaannya. Orang yang bebar-benar terbalik dari seorang Leeteuk.

Mereka benar-benar melupakan sosok Park Jung Soo.

Di depan umum, aku memang Leeteuk. Tapi jika dibelakan mereka aku adalah Park Jung Soo. Banyak orang yang membenci Park Jung Soo. Tapi, apakah salah jika aku begitu?

ELF… Bahkan mereka tidak menyalahkanku atas hilangnya tiga member sekaligus. Mereka tetap mendukungku dan Super Junior.

Dongsaengku… Bahkan mereka tetap menganggapku sebagai leader dan hyung mereka. Mereka juga akan menungguku saat aku pergi nanti.

Apa aku gagal menjaga keutuhan Super Junior?

Apa aku gagal melindungi anggota Super Junior?

Apa aku gagal memimpin Super Junior?

Semua dongsaengku…

Kim Heechul…

Hangeng…

Kim Jong Woon…

Kim Young Woon…

Shin Dong Hee…

Lee Sung Min…

Lee Hyuk Jae…

Lee Dong Hae…

Choi Siwon…

Kim Ryeo Wook…

Kim Kibum…

Cho Kyuhyun…

Juga

Henry… dan

Zhoumi…

Apakah aku masih bias menjadi leader terbaik setelah tiga anggotanya tidak ada…?

Apakah aku masih bias menjadi leader terbaik setelah kesalahanku ini…?

Aku minta maaf, untuk dongsaengku dan ELF…

Yang aku inginkan…

Hanyalah…

Bisa berdiri dalam satu panggung bersama merka… Merasakan lagi hangatnya kebersamaan mereka… Lengkap, tidak ada yang hilang…

Aku ingin merasakannya lagi, bukan mengulangnya.

Berdiri di tengah lautan biru safir terluas yang pernah ada adalah mimpi kami, Super Junior. Tapi, apakah setelah tiga anggota hilang, grup ini masih Super Juniuor..?

Jika 'bukan', semua kembali padaku, Leadernya…

ELF…

Dongsaengku…

Mianhaeyo… Cheongmal…

Sekarang,, disini…

Aku menangis lagi…

Bukan sebagai Leeteuk yang selalu menyembunyikan Jung Soo. Bukan juga Jung Soo yang selalu selalu sembunyi di belakang Leeteuk.

Tapi inilah aku, Park Jung Soo, Leader Super Junior… Yang akan selalu menjadi yang terbaik untuk ELF dan Super Junior…

.

.

.

"Hyung… Hyung… Bangun…"

Aku membuka mataku saat seseorang mengguncang-guncang tubuhku.

"Hoaaaammmm…" Aku menggeliat.

"Hyung, ayo bangun…" Dia lembali menarik-narik tubuhku. Donghae.

"Donghae-ya?"

"Ne, hyung… Ini aku… Cepat cuci muka… Semuanya sudah menunggumu…"

"Ah,, ne…"

.

.

.

"Pagi hyung…" Si magnae orang pertama yang menyapaku.

"Ah, hyung sudah bangun. Ayo sarapan..." Kali ini chef Super Junior, Ryeowook.

"Hyung pasti capek semalam, jadi bangunnya siang. Hhehe…" Kini Sungmin.

"Hyung! Cepat… Nanti aku habisin lho sarapannya…" Sekarang Shindong.

"Hyung, aku juga ikut memasal lhooo…" Yesung bersuara.

"Setelah ini kita ke geraja ya?" Pinta Siwon.

"Jung Soo-ah, bagaimana tentang sepasang garpu-sendok berwarna pink ini?" Tanya Heechul. Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Hyuuuunnnggg.. Ini enak…" Kini, Eunhyuk sedang melahap sarapannya.

Aku berdiri terpaku di tempatku melihat apa yang terjadi disini sekarang. Mengingat dan menyimpanya untuk tidak dilupakan.

"Hyung, Ayo duduk. Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disitu?" Donghae menepuk bahuku pelan. Membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku. Aku tersenyum dan bergabung bersama mereka.

Setidaknya, aku tidak boleh melewatkan detik-detik ini. Aku harus menikmati kebersamaan yang ada saat ini. Hanya perlu waktu untuk kembali utuh seperti dulu… Dan aku akan menunggu saat-saat itu, tanpa melewatkan sedetikpun saat ini…

"Gomawo…"

_Fin_

Yeah,, Park Yeo Jung is back…

Kali ini denagn fict so' taunya…

Hmmm, masih berantakan ya? Aneh?Gak seru? Banyak salahnya? Arrrrggghh,, sudah diduga…

Tapi , masih bersediakah para readers untuk me-REVIEW fict ini…? ^0^


End file.
